Secrets? No way (hides everything)
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: So this is Peter Parker and Harry Osborn's secret. They have no secrets between them. Even the Odd one knows everything. But can they keep this from SHIELD?


"Anyone else think this is wrong?"

"Considering what we've been through not really."

"Oh good. I thought I was the only one. I guess I really _do_ have immunity for everything out of the norm."

"Yeah."

"God, did they really have to hide in a girl's clothing store?"

"There are more things to use in here than in a boy's clothing store."

Two boys blinked at the third.

"What? Girls? Girly accessories? You can _feel_ the estrogen strangling you, which is why you're complaining. That's weapon number one. Number two, girls accessories make for great projectiles."

"And how aren't you affected?"

"He-llo?! Five sisters one mother and no dad? I'm one shot of estrogen away from having a vagina!"

"Okay. You did not need to say that," one grimaced.

"Really. That's sick."

"Really? I didn't know. Now, why don't we run like the wind before the Coppers arrive with no doubt SHIELD following.

"I'm game."

"Ditto."

"FANTASTIC. Now on the count of- HOLY CRAP THEY'RE HERE! FORGET COUNTING! RUN!"

Three bodies darted out of the girly shop into the shadows of the city in near silence. Only the shrill chilling laugh of what sounded like a cat echoed in the air.

Next Day.

"Blasphemy!"

"Can it Odd."

"But Harry," the smaller boy in purple whined.

**Odd Della Robia. Harry Osborn's cousin on his mom's side. Came from Italy to see Harry. Really weird kid. He transferred not too long ago into our school. He was pretty well alienated when he moved in. But he's been hanging with Harry, me and MJ. He's pretty cool. If only I can get my friends to see that…**

"No buts Odd."

"No fair," he whined. He perked up less than two seconds later, "Peter Piper Parker!"

Without any more warning, he jumped on the unsuspecting nerd's back.

"Odd!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently cocking his head to the left.

"Really?" he sighed. Odd just smirked like a little devil.

"Yes," he said jumping down. He threw an arm over Peter's shoulder as Harry walked over.

"Can't you act your age?" Harry questioned. Odd tilted his head again.

"Is this a trick question?"

The two other boys groaned.

"No Odd."

"Jeez, normal is definitely not your forte," Harry complained guiding his cousin inside the school.

"Peter."

"Oh, hey Ava."

"You're with Harry's cousin again?" she asked trying (**and failing I might add**) to hide the distain in her voice.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Odd. So he's a bit… off. I'm not the most normal guy in the world either," Peter said walking inside. That was considered "nice" from his team.

**Odd seemed to have a unique skill to draw in certain people and repel others. Harry and I discovered it once he had transferred to our school. No one tried to hurt him. There were some choice comments from the "Hulks" but he had insulted them right back without missing a beat. Best part about it, the "Hulks" had no idea he was even insulting them. They thought he was complimenting them. **

"So tonight I was thinking that we check down town?" Odd asked innocently. Harry and Peter looked at one another carefully, "Come on. It's not like Fury will find out?" he tempted quietly.

**Yeah and this is where things have gotten sticky. (pulls out a chalk board and begins drawing) Odd here found out about my little… secret and screamed it out at the top of his lungs. Harry heard and he was… oddly cool. Okay maybe not **_**cool**_** because he fainted and all but still… Anyway Odd helped me and Harry become good friends again and even helped Harry become a hero. At least in my eyes. He took one of my suits and dyed it black. Started calling himself Spite. That gave Odd the idea to give me **_**another**_** alter ego. Arachnid. Same thing as Harry just, with a white web design on my chest and arms. Odd. Well, he's been dressing up as a purple cat. Something about good times? Ah well. It's crazy. Point is, we've been going out and doing hero work behind SHIELD's back so Fury doesn't get involved.**

"Come on Peter. They won't expect another outing so soon," Harry added. Peter sighed.

"Okay fine. But I'm not telling Aunt May."

Odd grinned like the little devil cat he was.

"I'll tell her!" he said skipping off to his first class. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry about all this Pete."

"Don't be. He's like the annoying little brother neither of us had."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't be late," he said heading to his class.

"No promises," he laughed hiding the message in his voice. Harry nodded, understanding that there was nothing he could do if "Spiderman" was called in.

-.-

_**Okay. So this is the author's note. For those who are confused, bold is the whole "breaking the forth wall" thing. If I am to continue this, it will not be normal. As you can see, things have no normalcy at all. So if you want me to continue then your mission is to review.**_


End file.
